Like Hell
by CielleFuntom
Summary: Cuando tomo una de las enciclopedias del estante "sagrado" de su técnico, Maka se burlo diciendo que no se esforzara tanto o moriría. Tsk Pesada. Pero esta vez el quería saber.


Disclaimer: Ni Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Like Hell<strong>

**Inifierno: ~**

Paseo sus dedos sobre las letras, como si aquello le ahorrara el trabajo de leerlas; la definición ocupaba por lo menos una página del libro y se replanteó si su curiosidad valía la pena el esfuerzo. Ya de por si era raro que "Él" estuviera cerca de esas endemoniadas enciclopedias de Maka por voluntad propia; siendo sinceros las prefería lejos de él, de su cabeza y si fuera posible quemadas en una hoguera. No entendía como su técnico amaba tanto esas cosas.

¿Por qué no pasaban un documental en la TV sobre lo que quería saber? Aquello se le hacía una mejor idea que gastar su tiempo leyendo lo que un montón de ratones de biblioteca escribían.

Chasqueó la lengua al ver a su Meister pasar junto a él con una sonrisa burlona bastante mal disimulada, iba poniéndose su delantal dispuesta a preparar la cena. Grr Ella. Era su culpa que estuviera haciendo este estúpido teatro de buscar cosas en un libro, ella y sus rarezas.

Miró de mala manera al libro frente a él. Prefería divagar entre sus recuerdos para retrasar la "agonía"

Esta mañana en la clase de Stein contrario a cualquier pronóstico y leyes lógicas del universo, el profesor entró caminando como una persona "normal". El maniaco ese se paro a la mitad del salón examinando a cada uno mientras se acomodaba las gafas, por un momento pensó que cumpliría sus amenazas de diseccionarlos y estaba evaluando quién sería el mejor candidato.

Cuando estuvo por alzar la mano y ofrecer a Black*Star como "voluntario" Stein soltó la bomba "¿Qué es el amor?"

¡¿QUÉ? Estuvo seguro que si alguien le hubiera descrito su rostro le habrían dicho que su mandíbula estaba abierta en un ángulo peligrosamente imposible y que sus ojos casi salían de sus cavidades, pero que Stein preguntara eso y que le hubiera salido una cola era lo mismo. ¿Pasar tiempo con Spirit lo había vuelto gay?

"Respondan … o los disecciono" Fin de la teoría, seguía siendo un loco. "Breves" previno al ver a Ox prepararse para un discurso de vómito verbal según su opinión.

Las respuestas … Ehmm, bueno reflejaron la personalidad de cada uno; por no decir su estupidez.

**Kid**

"_El amor es simétrico__" _Kid es tu amigo, no lo insultes, tu amigo. Inútil obsesionado con la simetría.

**Patty:**

"_El amor es amarillo con manchas cafés__" _¿Eh? Ella era como una especie de genio incomprendida.

**Kim:**

"_El amor es dinero__" _Tsk. Avara

**Ox:**

"_El amor es Kim" _Hablando de idiotas.

**Liz:**

"_El amor es glamour" … _Mejor ni lo intentaba las cosas de mujeres estaban más allá de su comprensión.

**Black*Star:**

Subió al escritorio y gritó con la voz más agudamente dolorosa que tenía _"El amor soy yo Nyajajaja" _¿Era necesario algún comentario?

**Tsubaki:**

"_El amor es como una flor" _Lo que se esperaba de la más cuerda del grupo.

**Chrona:**

"_Yo no se lidiar con las preguntas" _Y se cubrió la cara. Ojala no escriba un poema sobre eso.

**Él (Soul):**

"_El amor es como comer un alma" _Ok eso fue bastante estúpido pero fue para salir del paso, no había significado detrás de eso, punto final. Considerando las burradas que dijeron todos lo suyo era "aceptable"

Y luego **Maka:**

"_El amor es como el infierno" _Nerda, sosa y ahora rara.

¿Pertenecía a un grupo de ocultismo o algo parecido? Comenzaba a dudar que los libros que leía fueran educativos.

Bueeeno, no es como si él fuera un sabelotodo pero ¿No era ese el lugar lleno de fuego donde te castigan por toda la eternidad cuando haces algo malo?

Bostezó, he ahí la razón de que ahora estuviera frente a un libro. Se dijo que quizás si buscaba en los libros de Maka podría encontrar una relación con lo que dijo o por lo menos un indicio que le demostrara que cuando ella salía por las compras en verdad iba a reunirse para ritos con alguna secta oscura.

Miró la página abierta, ansiosa por ser leída y lo único que consiguió fueron unas inmensas ganas de tirar eso por la ventana, no era tan tonto como para devolverlo al estante y que algún día fuera el causante de un derrame cerebral.

Mejor empezar rápido antes de que se arrepintiera, escogió un renglón al azar:

"_Lugar donde son torturadas las almas de los pecadores…"_

Humm tenía algunos pecados en su existencia, nada que no estuviera perdonado después de todos los Maka-chops de su técnico, con eso le alcanzaba la salvación de su alma como para dos vidas ¿No?

"_Está usualmente gobernado por un ser maligno y cruel…"_

Eso… ¡Era absolutamente cierto! Después de dejar su casa, apellido Evans aparte; cayó en las "garras" de la loca de Maka, que si bien ser compañeros fue mutuo acuerdo nadie le advirtió lo que le esperaba. Tenía que admitirlo los primero 15 minutos le pareció adorable y luego ¡Zaz! Un libro directo a su cabeza. Nadie debería molestarse porque le digan plana.

Maka era una especie de demonio en piel de cordero. Lanzo una mirada cautelosa a la figura que se movía de un lado a otro en la cocina, con esas dos coletitas y ese aspecto de niña flacucha y desvalida. ¡Patrañas! Deberían verla en sus "días"

"_Para cada pecado hay un instrumento de tortura diferente…"_

En tamaño, forma y sobretodo grosor. A ver, cuando quemaba la comida eran los cuentos e historias cortas, cuando se burlaba de ella eran las novelas y los libros del Shibusen y cuando algo tenía que ver con Blair ¡Las jodidas enciclopedias! Eran absurdamente enormes; es más recordaba esta misma incrustada en su cabeza hoy en la mañana. La miró con rencor como si pudiera desintegrarla, después se encargaría de ella.

"_Algunos lo definen como un estado en el que se entra y permanece por voluntad propia hasta que se sienta libre de culpa…"_

Lo cierto era que nadie lo obligaba a estar con Maka, podían separarse en cualquier momento pero ella representaba muchas cosas en su vida, no iba decir cursilerías como que era el sol de sus mañanas o la alegría de su oscuridad pero si podía decir que era lo único constante en su vida, ella era como un montón de recuerdos buenos, era su técnico, su compañera, su mejor amiga y la unica "cosa" a la que llamaría hogar.

Pronto la realización lo golpeó. Se supone que vino buscando la relación entre las cosas del infierno y el amor que había dicho Maka, no a evaluar su vida. Se golpeó la frente; por eso no leía, estas cosas lo trastornaban. Y sin embargo se encontró sonriendo, saboteando a si mismo su apariencia de chico cool desinteresado. Miró al techo con los brazos en la nuca.

Maka era un demonio rubio con ojos verdes como pepinillos (bonitos, si, pero seguían siendo pepinillos) que lo torturaba con sus pronto "secuestrados" libros, que frenaba su autodestrucción y la mejor intento-de-chica que conocía. Era el demonio que lo mantenía "atado" a esta ciudad desquiciada, retorcida y cool en la cual expiaba sus culpas y pecados que no le molestaría fueran imperdonables para alcanzar la promesa de condena eterna.

Recargo su rostro en una mano mientras por sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa ladina.

"Hey Maka" la aludida lo miro "Sosa~" canturreo.

Amplió su sonrisa al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza esquivando el cucharón que Maka le tiro a matar.

Decidió que le gustaba su infierno

* * *

><p>Bye*<p> 


End file.
